Out of World Apprentices
by EmilyNew
Summary: What would you do if you were at a party with your best friend, and then ended up in the Naruto world? Well that's what happened to Misaki Sora, and her best friend Yuki. Along the way they start having connections with the akatsuki members, but in the end they know they have to leave at some point. So what will they do? Read and find out!
1. Epilogue

_They sat against the wall with their hands tied up with ropes, but with all their faces either calm or scared. He was starting to get tired of waiting for an answer, he smirked and pointed in front of him. Their eyes widened when he pulled the trigger back. She closed her eyes and looked away. Her body flinched in a second when it shot._

_Tears started to roll down their faces. _


	2. About the Characters

**Misaki Sora**:

-Age: 18

-Long black hair, bang on right side

-Grey eyes

-Red jacket, black shirt underneath

-Black shorts

-Black open toed boots

-Ring with red gemstone on middle finger

-Fire element

-Smart, prodigy, gives her opinion, doesn't start a fight, but still is clumsy. Doesn't show lot of her emotions unless if it's thanking someone, or if she's with Yuki. Used to have a little sister

**Yuki:**

- Age: 18

-Blue long sleeve jacket, white shirt underneath, white shorts

-Blue crystal necklace, keeps mostly under her shirt.

-White open-toed ankle shoes

-Sky/light blue eyes

-Crushed garnet hair color in ponytail, bang mostly on right, but left is also thick

-Water element

-Energetic, always happy, goofing off, also very smart, but almost not as good as Misaki


	3. Chapter 1

xxx _**The Beginning**_ xxx

It was the last day of school at Sunset Hill High, so that meant, going off to college, vacations, and most importantly partying.

Ring!

"Alright class, school is finally over and have a safe summer." Said Mr. Sebastian.

The students rushed out of the school, got in their cars, or either hung out with their friends.

Unlike everyone else, Yuki was standing there in the hallway, leaning on the lockers, waiting for her friend. She sighed.

_How long does this girl want me to wait! I wanna get ready for the party! _She kept thinking.

"Sorry did you wait long?" Yuki jumped. She looked at the girl with long black hair and grey eyes. She had always snuck up on people without meaning to, but it couldn't be helped.

"Ready?" She said with her usual calm/happy face. "Yeah let's go." She said already walking.

They walked into the parking lot, before they could get into her car someone called her name.

"Misaki! Yo! Misaki!"

"Misaki I think someone's calling you." "Hm?" Misaki turned around and saw watched a blonde hair girl named Isabel.

"You guys going to Kevin's party today?" "Yes." Misaki answered. "You goin too?" Yuki asked. "Duh everyone's gonna be there! Shawn, Chester, Sherwin, Hina, Ta-Leah, Bruce L, Nate, even Sascha's going to be there!" "Really?"

**(If you didn't notice those were naruto name-a likes: ino, kiba, sasuke at the end etc.)**

"He usually doesn't come to these things I know! I hope Sakari doesn't try to make a move on _my _man, she's too ugly to do that!"

They all giggled.

"Alright, we'll we're about to go to our house and get ready." "What are you guys gonna wear?" Asked Isabel. "Something we always wear." "What, no girl! You gotta wear something that will make all the guys look at you!" "Trust me, everyone looks at Misaki either way." Yuki complimented. "I wouldn't say that, trust me there are a lot of guys looking at you too." Misaki said giving a warm smile.

"Isabel!" A girl with a brown hair in a bun, said running to her. "Hey Taleah! Sorry guys I gotta go!" "See you at the party!"

They got into their car and drive off to their separate homes. (Which is right next to each other)

_~ Time Skip; hours later _~

_Ding Dong_

Yuki opened the door, "oh wow we're kinda matching."

Misaki was wearing a tight red jacket slightly zipped, with a black tank top underneath, black shorts, and to top it off with her usual red gemstone ring on her middle finger. She also kept her black hair down as usual.

Meanwhile, Yuki was wearing her tight blue jacket, (also slightly zipped up) with a with a white tank top underneath, white shorts, and only her silver chain to her necklace was showing. You can't see the pendent. Her hair was always the same, still had her thick bang and her long reddish/brown hair up into a ponytail.

"Ready to go?" "Wait a sec, i'm not done watching Naruto yet." "You didn't finish it yet? What were you doing these past hours?" She said calmly.

Yuki walked over and sat down on the sofa, put her laptop on her thighs, and unpaused their favorite anime show.

Misaki walked over and sat down next to her and watched, even though she already watched it earlier. "The war is almost over-" "Please don't give me any spoilers!"

"Fine, fine." Misaki said waving her hand around.

_Madara and the reanimated second tsuchikage is on top of a cliff._

"_It seems the nine tails hasn't been captured yet." Madara realizes. "That's the purpose of this war, the nine tails is sealed in a jinchuriki, for now..see..he's right over there. That boy is the nine tails jinchuriki, his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto said in controlling Mu's body._

"_Uzumaki, of Mito's clan eh. He's the brat who attacked me earlier." Madara said remembering from before._

"_But he's actually quite something, capturing him is fine, but that one in front of us is a clone. Shall we go now to get the real one?"_

"_No. There's a jutsu i'd like to try out. I think it will make a prettier picture if I do it where there are people around." Madara holds up a sign._

_The few people who are still alive notice Madara. "It's them! At four o'clock!" They look at Madara and the second tsuchikage on top of a cliff._

_Humongous trees start to form up around them._

"_Wood style: deep forest emergence!" The wood/trees start to go forward quickly to Naruto's direction. "I guess this is it for us." Says one of the guys._

"_Damn it! I have no more chakra left!" Naruto yells in his head._

Naruto ending theme song

"Oh my gosh! What happens next?" Yuki yells. "Didn't you read it in the manga?" "Yeah but I don't remember what they do to stop it!"

"Well Naruto-" "Don't tell me! I wanna be surprised when I watch the episode." "That's true, it's pointless to watch something if you already know what's going to happen next."

"Anyway, alright i'm ready to get DRUNK!" "I think you shouldn't yell that in your house.." Misaki muttered. "Don't worry, my grandma is gone! She went to Florida to see someone."

"Now you decide to tell me that?"

They leave and go to the house where the party is, and there are teenagers everywhere, inside and out. They walk in and say hey to a lot of people.

"Misaki! Yuki! Glad you guys can make it!" "Ruff Ruff!" Suddenly a dog jumped up to them. "Akki good boy." Misaki said in her usual calm tone. The white dog started to jump on her and run all around.

An hour passes of them having fun, even touched a couple of beer cans.

"Yo-'hiccup'-oo!" Yuki called while hiccuping. "Yuuki!" Called a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Where's Misaki!?" He yelled, even more drunk than Yuki. "AHH! MAYBE SHE'S MISSING! Pshhh nahhh! J.K! She's over there!" She said drunkenly pointing to Misaki with a group of guys and girls, who are also drunk.

"So then I tell him..BANG! Wait no- I said..ah who cares! Ha ha ha!" Misaki said playfully hitting one of the guys, making actually making him fall.

"ARE YOU THE HULK! I bet you could SMASH A WALL!" He said trying to get up. "You know who can smash a wall?..." Everyone waited to see what she would say next.

"CARTOONS!" Everyone jumped when she yelled that. "RIGHT!" They all said. "I mean they always fall on a banana, but no one ever has a bad back or some nonsense!" 'Hiccup'

"Why is there always bananas on the ground also!" Yuki said piling on top of Misaki, while Misaki pushed her off.

"Hey you know what I was watching today!?" "A cartoon!" "I think it's called anime! But it was NARUTO!" "Naruto!?" "Yeah!" Misaki said replying.

"It's soooo cool! They have like..POWERS!" "No wayyy! Naruto-" "Yes way!" Yuki said cutting her off while she was gonna add on to it.

"Surre!" A girl said sarcastically. "But! Wait!" She said adding on. "That one with the grey hair looks sooo good!" "KAKASHI!" Yuki and Misaki yelled together.

"Yeahhh! So freakin HOT!" "You know who's hot!?" Yuki said while looking around like it's a secret. "Deidara!" "Yeahhh!" "I think he's funny!" One of the other drunk guy said.

"But Deidara...mmm! I'd keep him in my room, in my closet!" "That's weird!" "No you know who looks good!?" A girl started.

"Pein, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi-" Misaki said before she was cut off. "What! You can't even see his FACE!"

They all laughed.

"Still he's soo cute! The way he acts! mmm! I'd keep him in my doghouse!" "Whattt! That's weirder than what I said!" Yuki said aiming to punch her arm.

Misaki dodged, (in a drunk way) and pushed her arm away.

"That's soo cool how did you do that?!" Everyone said dramatically surprised. "I-" "AHUM!" "We! Weeeeee!-" "We what!?" Yuki said getting kid angry. "We are so good! Wait no..I wanted to say something else...OHHH! We do a lot of SPORTS! So we're good at EVERYTHING!" "EVERYTHING!" Everyone said.

They all laughed for some reason. One of the girls walked over to a near cooler, and took out a couple of beer cans and threw it at Misaki and Yuki. Easily they caught it.

"Wow!" They all said. "Man they're both smart, talented, pretty-" "OHHH!" Everyone said. Misaki and Yuki opened the beer and continued to drink. "You know who's smart, good looking, and basically a prodigy?" Misaki said. Everyone pointed at her. "No! Itachi! I'd definitely do some stuff with him;)" Yuki and Misaki once again started to drink.

"Shug shug shug!" They boy started laughing, and almost started to choke.

~ The Next Morning ~

_Yuki_

"Ah my head.." Yuki lifted her head and held it in her hands, she was somehow on a bed, she thought Misaki probably put her there. The lights were off, but the window curtains was opened letting the light from the moon come in.

_Wait, when did I have window curtains..I'm pretty sure I always had blinds._

"Some party though-" "Who are you!?" "Ahh!" She lifted her whole body and placed her hand next to his head. "W-Where am I?" She looked around and the room didn't look like anything that she'd seen before, it was _very _different.

Beneath her was a blonde haired boy and blue eyes.

"What is it now?" A red hair boy said in a bed next to them on the other side of the room, he mumbled something then stopped worrying about it. He turned on the light and stared, until:

"Who's that!? What did you do yesterday!" "I don't even know who she is!" "Where am I?" She said with her voice softer than usual. Her head was killing her, and her stomach was also.

"How did you get in here?" He said with his voice a little more calmer. "I don't even know, if you mind, can you lower your voice?"

"What's your name?" "Yuki, what about you?" "Dei-actually I don't think I have to tell you that. You're in _our _hideout, _my _bedroom, you're even _on _me!" "Huh oh sorry.." She moved her leg to get off but she slipped. Easily she did a backflip, slowly came up when she was doing a handstand.

_I'm more flexible than I was before. _She thought.

She looked at the two and saw them staring at her. "You look familiar." She started. They looked just like the characters in the Naruto. Now that she thought about it, she remembered talking about Naruto to some people at the party. Maybe Misaki was with her somewhere in this building.

She walked to the door casually, but then was stopped by the blonde haired boy gripping her wrist, not hard enough to hurt, but strong enough to keep.

"Where do you think you're going?" "To see if my friend is here." "No." The red hair boy said. "W-Why not?" She asked innocently. "Yuki, if that's your _real _name. You could be a spy, do you even know who we are?" "Well if I knew do you think I would ask what his name is couple minutes ago?!" She said stating the obvious.

"Hmp! Don't get smart with me!"

Weirdly her wrist started to get wet, almost slimy. "Oh eww! What the world?!" "What!?"

She pulled out of his grip and rubbed her wrist. "What's on your hands!?" "What are you talking about?" "Why is your hands wet?!"

"Hmm?" He looked at his palms. "Oh." He said with a 'it's not my fault' face. He turned his palm to face her. On it, was a mouth that was grinning ear to.. well pinky to thumb.

A tongue slithered out. "Oh what the world!-" She yelled, but then she stopped and started to think.

She didn't know how, but she knew those two were Deidara, and Sasori..from Naruto Shippuden.

"This can't be happening.." She said under her breath. "How?" She continued.

"Well it's actually a-" "Not that..this whole thing..how did I get here?"

Sasori got out of his bed and walked over to the two.

"Yuki, we're taking you to our leader. He decides what we're going to do with you."

_~ Misaki ~_

Ugh. She thought in her head, she had a bad hangover from the party. She felt around and realized she was in a bed. She opened an eye lid and the room was dark so she could barely see, and weirdly it was midnight.

_Did Yuki put me here?_

She stretched out her arms and realized that there was a person in the bed with her. "Yuki?"

Out came mumbles, but it was _not _Yuki, it definitely came from a _man!_

Suddenly the other person jumped out the bed, making her jump and stand up on the bed.

_My reflexes seem to be better than usual.._ He turned on the light.

She could finally see, she flipped her bang, and in front of her was a man with medium, straight black hair, maybe a couple years older than her..holding a kunai.

"Who are you?" He said very dull. "Misaki Sora. Who are you?" "I really don't think you're inclined to ask that." "I suppose." "What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"I'll tell you the truth, it may seem crazy but..I don't know." She said flatly, she kept her stance like she was going to attack. But, she relaxed her body to show him that she was peaceful.

He slowly lowered his kunai.

"Hn."

Misaki looked at him with her warm, but still blank expression, and slowly got off the bed. They stood in front of each other.

"C'mon." He said lifted her up and threw her across his shoulder. "Ah. Gentle, I have a hangover." He looked over his shoulder with the same face, and looked forward. When he opened the door to the hallway, out came two other people..that he knew.

"Misaki?" Yuki said. Misaki lifted her head and saw her best friend standing there. "You're here too?" "Yeah, do you get what's going on?" "Now that I see those two, I do." Misaki said pointing to the black and blonde haired boys.

"Wait a minute. Why is it that you're carrying me, when they're not?" Misaki asked to him. "Because, you almost seem like a threat, from the way you moved." "The way she moved?" Yuki asked. "It was just reflex, nothing more." Misaki explained. "Yeah." Yuki agreed.

"Oh hey, this one too!" The blonde one yelled. "She did a backflip!"

"Not really that hard." Misaki and Yuki said at the same time. "Who are you?" He said turning his body towards Yuki.

"I'm Yuki, if you didn't know, that's Misaki." She said pointing to her. "Hn. Are you guys planning on taking her to Pain?" He asked to them. "Yeah." The red one answered.

"Since you're here _Itachi, _you can keep _Sasori _company." Deidara said going back to his room. "You shouldn't have said his name." Misaki and Yuki said together.

He stopped instantly. "Yeah? Why not?"

"If we were enemies or spies or what ever, then we would know who you all were. But, that's just my opinion." Misaki said.

"Huh oh..." He said, while Sasori gave him the look. "But don't worry, it's fine." Misaki said giving them all a warm smile.

"Besides we already know everyone here-" "Then why did you ask us for our names!?" He yelled again. "I wanted to see if what I thought was true. Oh, and I didn't ask for Itachi's name."

Itachi set her down.

"Wh-" "I don't think they're a threat. But still, we have to take them to Pein. He'll handle this."

Misaki flipped her bang, then her and Yuki slowly walked over to each other, but was stopped when Itachi and Deidara grabbed their shoulders.

"You two can't talk to each other. You might give some information." Sasori said. Misaki turned around and faced Itachi giving him compete eye contact with him alone, while the rest were to her back.

"Yuki, you know who these are guys are right?" "Of course." "This must be in the past-" "-Before they all di-" "-Don't say stuff like that, it'll make us look suspicious. That's the last thing I want in front of Pain." "Right." Yuki agreed.

"Now, please take us to Pein." Misaki said. Itachi seemed curious but intrigued in what she did, turned around and led the way.

~ Peins office ~

Sasori, Yuki, and Misaki were in Pein's office waiting for Itachi to get him from his room. While, Deidara went back to his room. Apparently this is no fun for him.

"Itachi why did you wake me u-" Pein stopped when he saw Misaki and Yuki. "Who are you?" He held out his hand and almost used his ninjutsu on them. But they stopped him before he could.

"Wait!" Yuki yelled. "There's no need in using that. We somehow ended up here..we don't even know how, when, why..and so on."

"Do you have any skills?" "Their reflex and agility seem pretty good-" "But could be worked on." Itachi and Sasori said with a blank face.

"We are okay at Taijutsu I guess, we don't know if..well the ninjutsu part." Yuki tried to explain. "Do you think we can do it?" Misaki asked Yuki. "I really don't know if it's the same." "We could try." "How would we even know where to start-" "Um Pein..is it okay if I try to store up my chakra to my feet?"

"Why?"

"Oh uh, to see if I can at least do that properly still.." "It could be a trap." Itachi said. "Us being here could be a trap." Misaki said with her same monotone voice.

"Uhh Misaki don't say things like that..." Yuki said waving her hands, and giving her smile. "Fine." Pein said. They all looked at him surprised.

Yuki tried first, she held up two fingers and tried to do what they did on the show. They both had a hangover, so it was hard for her to focus.

She fell to the ground with one hand on her stomach, and the other on the ground.

"What's wrong? No chakra?" Sasori said almost in an evil tone. "I'm sorry, we kinda have a hangover." "A hangover? How old are you?"

Misaki glanced at Yuki with her giving a goofy grin back.

"18." They said innocently. "Hey that's almost Deidara's age. And you too Itachi." "I suppose." Misaki answered.

"There's a remedy for that." Itachi said. "Yeah, but do you have the ingredients?"

He didn't answer and they had a stare off for some reason.

-/_\-

-_\/

"Yes!" Sasori yelled getting sick of tired of them.

Couple minutes later, they were all in the kitchen, with a whole bunch of different things on the eating table: Juice, water, ice in a bag, tomatoes, ginger, bananas, and pain relief pills.

Unexpectedly, Deidara walks in.

"Uhh..so are we feeding them now?" "No." "It's our hangover." Yuki said sinking her head to the table. Misaki picked up a banana and starts eating it.

"Oh, can I have one!" Misaki naturally flips her bang, and takes a piece of her banana and hands it to Deidara. "You shouldn't give your medicine away." Itachi says. "I don't think a single piece will make any difference in healing or making my hangover worse. So I gave it to him."

-/_\-

"Ohh! She told you Itachi!" Deidara yells, then starts laughing. "Deidara." Pein says. Immediately it's quiet.

"Watch these two, while I talk to Itachi and Sasori. Make sure they don't get away, don't underestimate them, even though they're young and your age."

"No way!" Deidara says excitedly.

Pein, Itachi, and Sasori walk out.

He sits down next to Yuki and starts looking/touching all the home remedies. "So you're Yuki, and you're Misaki right?" "Right." "Yeah." Misaki says swatting his hand, while drinking a water bottle.

"Hmp. So what kind of skills do you two have?"

They both looked at each other, then looked back at him.

"W-Well..that's kinda hard to a-answer.." Yuki said not really sure how to explain. "What how!?" "We excel at certain things, but we wouldn't say we have skills. But, i'm not saying we're incompetent though." Misaki said.

"Ugh that's really hard to understand y'know!" Deidara yelled. "She means, we're good at things, but we wouldn't really call them skills." "O-Okay, well what are you guys good at?"

"Tennis, soccer-" "Gymnastics, skating-" "Ping pong, and most of all archery-" "Woa woa! I don't even know what any of that is!" Deidara yelled while holding his head in his hands.

"Right, I forgot this is a whole different world." Yuki whispered to Misaki. She nodded and said, "Basically we're good at..hitting precisely, balance, hand eye coordination.." "And aim!" Yuki finished. "Hmm. That's it?" Deidara said unimpressed.

"Oh Misaki is way better than that! I mean she was known as a _prodigy_!"

Suddenly Misaki choked on her water.

She wiped off the water on her face and cleared her throat as if she wasn't choking in the first place. "She hates to be called that." Yuki said giving a mischievous grin. Misaki continued drinking her water. "You know..you remind me of Itachi."

Once again she choked on her water.

"How?" "I mean you guys are apparently good at everything.." He said trailing off in an evil tone, "oh and you guys say smart ass things." Unexpectedly, Misaki chuckled. "Oh at least you can laugh, let alone smile. I mean Itachi doesn't do anything near that."

"What do you mean," Misaki said lightening up. "He does." "Hm. Well how would you know?" "Uh..I mean everyone smiles or laughs." "Yeah well not Itachi." Soon Yuki made a face at Misaki, telling her to stop being suspicious.

"Anyway, where are you guys from?" Yuki and Misaki looked at each other unsure what to say. "We're from a real small, uncharted island."

_Nice save._

"An island huh. Hows your hangover doing?" "Much better." Yuki said back to her energetic self. Misaki closed her eyes and put down her water bottle. Concentrating she held up her fingers like they do in the show and closed her eyes.

Couple minutes pass and her feet started to feel differently. She opened her eyes from shock. "Wait did you.." "Kind of." "No way!" Yuki did the same thing, but this time it took her a couple minutes. Misaki stood up and focused her chakra into her hand.

_Apparently i'm supposed to release it at a certain amount. _

She swung her hand back in a fist. Deidara and Yuki were curious what she was going to do. Finally she swung her fist forward and hit the ground, making it to shatter.

"What are you doing!" "Hm."

_So we can do the same things they can, we're like a new character in their story. _Misaki and Yuki exchanged looks.

_I wonder which element I am. _Yuki thought.

Not too long Pain, Sasori, and Itachi barged in with their kunais. She scratched her chin and had a sweatdrop on the side of her head. "Wow we can do that too!" Yuki exclaimed. Everyone now had their eyes on her, which made her do the same thing.

"Not too bad." Pain said noticing the ground. "Oh sorry. I'd pay you but, we don't have any money." "Alright then, you can work it off."

"Work it off?" Said Misaki, Deidara, and Yuki. "Yes. We can't allow you to leave with knowing where our hideout is-"

_Trust me we don't even know where anything is. _Yuki thought to herself.

"-And you two seem..not just any other kids. You say you come from a small island, but yet you have reflexes like a cheetah-"

"Oh I assume you heard that part then."

"-Yes. Anyway when I say work it off, I mean you will become apprentices, and work for us..the Akatsuki."

The three gasped.

"Alright, you will be staying here from now on. And if you refuse-" "We don't, we accept your offer." "Misaki-" She glared her a look. "It'll be fine." Misaki said giving a warm smile again to her. Making Deidara blush from seeing her.

"I will make the training schedule today and announce it tomorrow, it'll take me a while to figure it out. You two will sleep in the open room next to Itachi, and Kisame room. That is all, I suggest you to _go to sleep_." Pain heavily implied. They nodded, Yuki got up and stood next to Pain.

"Itachi please take them to their rooms, Deidara, Sasori you also go to sleep." They nodded and did what their leader said. Pain left first, then Deidara and Sasori.

"Are you still feeling sick?" "We'll be alright. We probably need some rest." "I'll show you to your rooms." Itachi went on ahead with Yuki, and Misaki behind.

They went outside the kitchen into the living room, then down a hallway. A couple doors later then pass Itachi's room, then their room.

It was a small ordinary room with two beds and a couple of dressers, and a small window in the middle of the room. "There's a bathroom on your right." Itachi said, leaving with that. Misaki closed the door and sighed.

"What are you going on sighing about! C'mon this will be fun!" "How do you expect us to get home?" "Mmm..I really don't know. Why did you accept their offer!? You're fine with us being in the Akatsuki?" "Look, I have my reasons." "There you go again saying that. C'mon tell me, is it because they're all cute." Yuki said winking and giving a grin. Misaki sighed again. "It's because it's a temporary place to stay, they probably have food to eat, and being around them means no one's going to attack us. Anyway you should get some sleep." "Hmm. Ah! That's genius!" Misaki smiled. "I do feel bad though on imposing." "Ah that's Misaki alright." Yuki said mostly to herself. She jumped on the bed closest to the door and went under the covers.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Yuki said in her innocent voice. "I will, i'm gonna just splash some water on my face." Misaki walked over to the door, then suddenly tripped.

"Misaki! You okay?" "I'm alright." "You know it makes no sense how you have strong reflexes yet you trip 24/7." Misaki naturally flipped her bang and felt her forehead then took off her jacket and threw it on her bed.

Once again she walked over to the door, but when she opened it another door on the inside opened too. And out came Itachi. With no shirt.

"Oh sorry." They both said simultaneously in a monotone voice.

"No go ahead."

...

"I can use it after you."

-/_\-

-_\/

At the same time they both took a step inside.

"I just wanted to wash my face." They once again said at the same time.

...

They both closed the door behind them and took another step in. Together they sighed and leaned on the wall. "Itachi. Please go first." "Alright then."

Itachi walked over to the sink and washed his face. Then he took out his tooth brush and put toothpaste on it, and began brushing his teeth.

"Eh! I thought you _just _wanted to wash your face." He spit in the sink, then looked at her and moved out the way. "You can use the sink, while I brush my teeth."

"Alright. It won't take long." She walked over and turned on the water. Staring at the mirror, she finally saw how she looked in this world. She flipped her bang and saw her big grey eyes.

_How long are we gonna be in this world?_

She snapped out of her thoughts when Itachi stopped brushing his teeth.

She cupped her hands and filled them with water to wash her face. Her hair started to fall into the sink. She pulled back her hair with one hand and continuing washing her face with the other. Unfortunately the water started to splash on her tank top.

"Do you n-need some help?" Itachi tried to say. "I'm okay. Sorry." Itachi handed her a towel. He started at the water that was dripping on her chest but looked back up at her. She stepped aside and he spit in the sink again.

He finished brushing his teeth and used the towel she had in her hand to wipe off his face. "You don't mind do you?" He said looking up. Her face was still expressionless but her face started to blush a tiny bit. "It's fine. It's your towel anyway, actually you can take it." She handed it to him and walked to the door.

"Next time you use the bathroom, please lock both doors so no one accidentally comes in." Itachi warned. She smiled. He slightly gasped.

"Sure thing. Oh, Pain said he'll be making a schedule for training right?" "Hm. Yes?" "Oh, I feel somewhat bad, for making him stay up to figure it out. "You seem like a kind person." She smiled again. "That's very nice of you, _Itachi_."

She left with that, leaving him standing there, and walked into her room. Yuki was already fast asleep, so she turned off the light.

_I could see if he needs some help._

She walked out the room without a second thought and walked down to his office, trying to remember the trail from when she was first there.

It was dark mostly everywhere, but Pain's office light was dimming through the hallway. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." Pain said inside shufflin thru papers. "Misaki? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" "I'm fine. I had plenty of rest. Are you working on the schedule?" "Yes I am. Why else would I be up this early?" She chuckled at that, which made him surprised.

"Would you like some help?" She said taking a seat in front of his desk. "Tell me, what element are you?"

_Hmm. If the element I got from the quiz Yuki made for me is true, then I must be:_

"Fire.."

"You don't seem so sure." "I actually don't know." Pain grunted and pulled out a chakra paper out from his desk and handed it to her.

"This is a-" "I'm aware."yuki

Focusing real hard, Misaki tried to do the same thing Naruto did for his wind shuriken rasengan jutsu practice.

**That's a mouthful :P**

Suddenly the paper caught on fire and died in ashes. "I guess you were right." Pain said writing something down.

She slightly looked down, and smiled.

_Nice job, Yuki._

Pain looked up and gasped. Out of no where she gasped and looked up. "Isn't-...what's wrong?" He closed his mouth and returned to his work. "Nothing. What were you about to say?" "Oh. What would we be doing, as an apprentice?" "First you two will have to train, then you'll go on missions, or do anything the Akatsuki wants." "Alright. What's the schedule you're working on for?" "It's for who is able to train you two, things like that." "What have you got so far?"

"Itachi will be training you and Yuki only on ninjutsu. Kenjutsu from Kisame, and Taijutsu from Hidan." "Hidan? Why him?" "He has high taijutsu, and stamina level." "Wait, but don't the other Akatsuki members have the same level as him?" "Yes, Kisame is one of them actually, but I don't want him to do two things." "Hmm. It makes sense to have Sasori instead." "Sasori?"

_Remembering from the Naruto databook, Sasori has 4.5 taijutsu, 5 in stamina, and 4.5 in speed._

"I forgot to consider him. That's not a bad idea." Pain scribbled off what he wrote before, and changed it to Sasori.

"What element is Yuki?" Misaki started to think.

_Since Yuki's test was accurate for me, there's a possibility that it's the same for her._

"Most likely..water." "Hmm. What do you think I should do for this. Keep Itachi for teaching both of you water and fire, or have Kisame teach her water. And not have him teach you two kenjutsu?" "No, we need an option that has us learning, water, fire, and kenjutsu." She put her finger on her chin and laid back in her chair.

_We don't need a lot of training for kenjutsu, because tennis teaches us to have good accuracy and reflexes on our opponent. We both were in the kendo team in junior high, so that's also a good thing. But, since we're in a new world it might not be the same._

"Okay. Itachi should teach us fire and water jutsu, and Kisame with kenjutsu, and Sasori with taijutsu as planned. But Kisame should only be temporarily teach us kenjutsu, it won't take us long to master it, since we already know how to wield a weapon. So after he's done teaching us kenjutsu he'll teach Yuki water style."

Pain sat back in his chair and smirked. "Not a bad idea. You know, you might be useful." He sat properly and finalized the schedule. "Why did you decide to come to me in the first place?" She gave a small smirk and walked over to the door, when she opened it she looked over her shoulder. "Just wanted to help out."

With that she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Pain smirked.

~ _The next morning _~

Some of the akatsuki members sat down on the sofa in the living room, and waited until their leader got there. Yuki opened the door to their room and looked out. Misaki popped her head up from looking out the small window.

"The schedule announcement will be held in the living room." Itachi said coming out of his room. "You can go outside." "You trust us two that much?" "Not exactly. But, we have a training field. It's next to Sasori, and Deidara room." "Alright, let's go hear the announcement Misaki!" "You go on ahead." "Don't you wanna hear it?" "I already know the schedule." "Huh! But how?!"

"I assume you went to Pain to help him make the schedule, didn't you?" She stared at him and looked back at the window. "Yeah."

"Ah Misaki, I would've came too! Ah..alright Itachi. Let's go!" Yuki said ecstatic pointing down the hallway. "It's that way." Itachi said pointing the other way. "Right." Yuki held up a fist and began to walk. Itachi glanced back at Misaki, and continued to walk with Yuki.

~ Yuki ~

"Has she always acted like that?" "Hm? Oh Misaki? Well, not really. When she was younger, she had a little sister. But, there was an 'accident'..and she died."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"Before the accident, Misaki always smiled-as in _all _the time. Especially around her sister. But now, she seems more unemotional. It's kinda true, but she's still the same nice person she always was. She _does _smile, but she smiles here and there. But i've never seen her cry since, even at the funeral. The last time she did was when..the accident happened..." "..Hm." Yuki said with her voice getting softer at then end, but then started to grin ear to ear.

They finally reached the living room and inside was: Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Kisame. First Yuki plopped down on the sofa, then Itachi sat down.

The Akatsuki members turned their heads and stared at Yuki. She smiled like there was nothing suspicious of her.

"Um.." Hidan tried to say something, but didn't know how. She smiled even bigger. "Good morning!" She said in her happy innocent voice. Skipping and singing in a man with an orange mask stopped in his tracked when he saw Yuki.

"Umm...Itachi." "Yes Tobi?" "Who's that girl next to you?" "Pain will explain-" Yuki shot out of the sofa and eagerly shook hands with Tobi.

"Hi i'm Yuki. You must be Ob-..uh-Tobi. He he. Sorry i'm not good with names." _That was way too close._

"Hm.." "What's the matter Tobi?" Kakuzu mocked, "afraid of girls?" "Tobi thinks she looks like someone. But..Tobi can't..figure.." She gasped.

_Does he think I look like.._

"Ah Tobi don't worry about it!" She patted him on the shoulder and grinned. A couple seconds later of silence and finally Tobi jumped around. "Tobi's a good boy!"

"That's random.."

"What's all the yelling for?" Deidara sluggishly walked in itching his hair. He stopped when he saw Yuki. "Oh yeah. I forgot about you."

She sighed and sat back down where she sat before.

~ _Misaki _~

_The sky looks so different here. Itachi said there's a practice field next to Deidara's room._

Misaki walked out her room and walked the way opposite from the living room. She walked down the hallway and took a left. Unexpectedly she bumped into something.

She started to fall but before she did she reached out her hands and did a backflip. Then suddenly something near her hand swooped to it. She jumped up on her hand and decided to jump on it, but she saw something drip from it. She decided to use her other hand and do a cartwheel away from it.

"So close." He said. She slowly got up and still had her expressionless face. She flipped her bang. "What was that for, Sasori?" "I wanted to see what kind of skills you had. Bumping into you was a coincidence-..how could you tell it was me? When we first met I wasn't wearing this shell..." "It's..hard to explain. It just makes it simpler to say I know a lot of things."

She walked passed him and took the left she tried to take before. Ahead was a glass slide door that led to the outside.

"Where are you going?" "Outside."

Sliding the door open, the breeze brushed thru her long jet black hair. She took off her shoes and walked along the grass. The sun shined down on her face, she closed her eyes gently and continued to walk. She thought of the scenery when she first saw the field, so she knew exactly where everything was, so she walked until she thought she reached the first tree she saw. Finally she stopped and opened her eyes.

In front of her was that exact tree.

She concentrated and tree to master the tree walking exercise. It didn't take long for her feet to glow with green chakra.

She took a couple steps, then more at a time. Not too long she had the hang of it. The sun simmered thru the tree and lit her face.

Suddenly she had a flashback, and immediately the tree crushed and she fell off the tree. Easily she landed on her feet. When she stood up straight, she looked down at the ground.

"What happened?" "Sun got in my eye," she turned around, "shouldn't you listen to Pain's announcement?" "Don't worry about me, Pain's always late-" "-You must hate that." "..I do." "Sasori." "What?" "Why are you here? Eh..actually that's rude of me to say. In any rate, you might become my new taijutsu trainer." "Huh? Why me?" "Well, you're fast, have a lot of stamina, and well you seem to be good at taijutsu. You should give yourself more credit if you think you aren't." "Hm. Yeah well.."

Misaki finally turned around and walked inside. "C'mon, let's go."

~ The announcement ~

The two walked into the living room with all eyes on them.

"Oh yeah, there are two of you." Deidara said still half-asleep.

"Who are you!?" Hidan yelled jumping up and pointing at her. "Who are you?" She said pointing at him, but with the same blank face.

Yuki smacked her forehead. "You were gone awhile, ohhhh what were you doing with Sasori? Hmm." She said stroking her invisible beard. "Yeah what _were _you two doing?" Kisame said adding on. Misaki sat down next to Itachi, who continued to glare at her.

"We didn't do anything." Misaki claimed. Sasori sat down next to Misaki and sighed.

"Itachi?" Tobi said once again. "Hmm?" "Who's that girl next to Sasori?" Misaki got up walked over to Tobi and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Tobi. My name is Misaki Sora." He jumped up and down and hugged her. "It's nice to meet you Misaki Sora." "Oh, please just call me Misaki." "Alright, _Misaki_!"

"Jeez Misaki, did you really have to introduce yourself so formally?" Yuki lectured.

"Oh so you're Misaki." Konan said walking in.

Continuing to jump up and down Tobi trip on his shoe and made Misaki fall.

She felt her body began to fall, but suddenly she felt someones arms and hands around her. Her eyes widened and looked around, then saw Tobi trying to catch her hands, Itachi behind the left side of her, and unexpectedly behind her was, Deidara catching the right side of her.

First it was quiet, until (of course) Tobi gripped her hands. "Is Misaki okay?"

She smiled him. "Yeah." Then she turned around to look at the two continuing to smile. First they were all speechless, even Deidara was blushing, until he started to mutter things.

"Yeah well be careful.." Deidara looked away and sat down looking down with his hair covering his face.

She glanced at Itachi and noticed he was still staring at her. He gently pushed her body and helped her stand on her two feet properly.

"Are you hurt?"

She tilted her head and smiled a little bit bigger.

"I'm fine Itachi." She giggled at the end, and took a seat. But she was back to the original Misaki.

Itachi glared at her for a couple more seconds and sat back down next to her.

"I swear i've never seen Itachi talk so much in public." Pain walked in holding something behind his back. "I apologize for the tardiness, I was figuring out somethings for the future, also I was getting something-I see you've met the two. Now let me explain."

"Oh thank Jashin it's only two." Hidan said under his breath.

"These two will be the Akatsuki's apprentices. This is Misaki Sora, and that is Yuki." He said pointing at the two.

"Are you serious Pain!" Hidan said jumping up. Pain gave him a death glare, which made him go dead silent and sit down.

Pain walked over and handed Misaki and Yuki what he was holding in his hand. The two stood up and gratefully took it.

Yuki and Misaki folded it out and realized it was an akatsuki jacket that was the same shape, size, and tightness as their original ones.

"Wow an Akatsuki jacket!" Yuki yelled already taking off her jacket and putting on the new one. "Hmm." "What's wrong? You don't like it?" Misaki said slowly unzipping her jacket. "It just..doesn't seem to suit me..I mean your colors are black and red, mine are blue and white.." She said pulling out her blue crystal necklace and Misaki's red gemstone ring. "Black and red are the Akatsuki colors." "I know, I know. Anyway it's fine!"

Misaki stared at her for a couple of seconds then finally took off her jacket.

"Hey Deidara look!" Kisame said. "What!" He looked up excitedly at Kisame then turned his head, and saw Yuki putting on her new jacket, and Misaki without a jacket.

...

"Eh what's the big idea! Do you have change right here!?" Deidara yelled jumping out his chair. Some of the Akatsuki members snickered in the background.

"I'm only changing my _jacket_." Misaki put her other jacket on her arm and put on the new one. "Oh wow Misaki! You look so pretty! You know, even though it looks just like your other jacket but with flowers on it.." "It's not flowers!" "Sorry, clouds." She said smiling, looking naive as usual.

"Do I have to be here?!" Deidara's face still red. "Yes. You can leave now. Actually the only people I need now is Kisame, Sasori, and Itachi.

Everyone got up and left besides: Kisame, Sasori, Itachi, Pain, Konan, Yuki, and Misaki.

"Alright here is the schedule for teaching the apprentice, also known as Misaki, and Yuki. Itachi will teach the two fire and water jutsu-" "Wait but-" "Yuki it's alright, I know for sure i'm a fire style, just like your test said." "Mmm, fine. Continue Pain, hehe sorry."

"..Kisame will teach the two kenjutsu, and Sasori will teach taijutsu."

_So she was right. _He thought.

"Kisame will only temporarily teach kenjutsu, and Itachi will also temporarily teach water jutsu. Once they have learned kenjutsu at a certain level, Kisame will switch over and teach Yuki water jutsu, and Itachi will teach Misaki fire jutsu. Their training will start right now, Sasori you'll teach them first."

Later everyone was dismissed and Sasori, Misaki, and Yuki walked to the practice field. Right when she reached for the handle of the door, Misaki slipped and banged her forehead on the door. "Misaki!" Yuki rushed over to help her up. All she did was yawn and continue opening the door. "Sorry Yuki."

"You should've gone to bed earlier!" "I'm okay Yuki." "Gosh! You always stay up too late!" Misaki had a little grin and continued to walk out.

The two dropped their old jackets on the ground and took their fighting stance to Sasori. "Take off your jackets."

They were taken back a bit by the sudden demand, but they did what he said and then continued their stance.

Sasori stood there calmly and summed out two simple puppets. They charged to the two girls, they easily jumped out the way.

That's when their practice began.

~ _Time skip; three hours later: 10:00am _~

They finally finished finished. Panting, Yuki had wounds and scratches all over her body, while Misaki had scrapes all over.

"Misaki you did exceptionally well, besides when you kept tripping and falling. You need to work on that. Yuki, you seem to know what you are doing, but your body doesn't add up with it."

"Right." "Alright that's enough training with me today, take a break first, then go to your next training session."

"Alright let's go!" Yuki yelled holding her thumbs up. The two walked to the door to go inside.

"Make sure you take of your wounds also." Sasori warned.

The two held their thumbs up in the air, one more half-heartedly than the other though. He sighed and they walked back inside.

Once again Misaki slipped and fell, but while she was falling the door on the left opened and hit her forehead.

"Hm?-Ah! Misaki! I what the hell are you doing being in front of my door!?" He rushed down and scooped down and grabbed her in his arms.

"I was just walking to heal my wound, and I tripped, and then Deidara you banged your door on my forehead." "Oh sorry! You must be sore from your practice! Here i'll help you take care of them." Deidara helped Misaki up and stopped when he saw Yuki. He started to blush, then he looked at Misaki and looked away.

"Why are you guys dressed like that." "We're only wearing a tank top and shorts."

Deidara looked over and glanced at Misaki's chest. "Eh, that's right..Yuki can you get our normal jackets please? They should be with our Akatsuki jackets." "Sure thing Misaki! I'll get them while you go fix up yourself!" Yuki said already running.

"Where do you keep your medical supplies?" "Huh? Oh in the kitchen!" Deidara said grabbing her hand and rushing to the kitchen.

"Can you take it easy?" She said holding her arm in pain. "Oh sorry!" He said rubbing the back of his neck. Slowly her vision started to fade.

"Misaki? Ah man! Hey wake up!"

~ _Middle of the day _~

She her eyelids opened and she gave out a yawn.

_Where am I? Why am I on a bed?_

She moved her head and saw Deidara sleeping sitting criss cross as if he was watching over her. _Did he put me here?_

Misaki looked to make sure she was still wearing her ring, then heaved herself up and looked under his head to make sure he was sleeping. She put her hand on his cheek and tried waking him up.

"Deidara.."

Slowly his eyes half opened and stared at Misaki.

"Oh what d-did you come have..some fun?" He said half-asleep. "Deidara?"

He put his hand on top of hers and leaned closer. "D-Deidara.." Misaki tried to say, but inevitably leaned in also.

Soon his eyes started to blink faster and then he finally, fully woke up.

"Eh..MISAKI!?"

Quickly they blushed turned their heads.

"What are you doing?!" "I tried to wake you up. And when I did, you tried to kiss _me_." She still said in her monotone voice.

"Eh.."

She turned her head to look at him."An-Anyway..are you the one who put me here?" "Oh yeah!" He said looking her straight in the eye. "What's up with that, eh!? You passed out, out of nowhere." "Why didn't you take me to my room?" "IT'S NOT LIKE _THAT _OR ANYTHING! I mean like, my room was the closest one so I just carried you in here." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

She giggled.

He blushed. "W-What?! You better not be making fun of me!" "I'm not, i'm happy you would do something like this-wait where's Yuki!?" Misaki said surprisingly panicking.

"Hey don't worry she's fine." He said grabbing her shoulder. She sighed in relief. "Actually from what I heard from Sasori, she's been practicing non-stop. Oh yeah I remember she did stop by-" "She did?" "Yeah she wanted to see how you were doing really badly, but you were sleeping. So she left, and-... I don't know what she's doing now though." "Yuki? Wait what time is it?" "Almost 2." "She's been practicing for _four _hours?" "Hey you're pretty good with math."

She streaked thru her bang and got off his bed. "Well I should see how Yuki's doing.." She turned back around and smiled. "Thanks, Deidara."

His face flushed and she walked out the room.

While she was walking out the room she bumped into someone.

"Are you feeling better?" She looked up and stared at Itachi's face. "How did you know-" "-You missed training so I went to go look for you." "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

She walked passed him, while Itachi decided to follow her.

"Actually do you know where Yuki is?" She said stopping, making him stop also. "I'm not sure." "I heard she's been training a lot."

"She has." "Do you know why?" "I don't. There could be any reason to why."

~ _Flashback _~

_The two stood outside, with Yuki panting, and scratches/marks all over her body._

"_Let's take a break-" "-No! I mean like..not yet..I c-can make it, a little l-longer..I want to g-get better." She said out of breath._

~ _End of Flashback _~

"All I know for sure is that she wants to improve herself."

They kept on walking down the hall until they reached Misaki's room. She peaked inside and only saw their jackets on her bed.

She sighed.

_Four hours.. _She thought.

She turned around and looked Itachi straight in his dull black eyes.

"Is it alright if we have our training practice now?"


	4. Chapter 2

~ _Yuki 4 hours ago ~_

She walked on the grass and picked up all four jackets. "What's wrong?" "Huh? Oh nun! Misaki usual clumsy self banged her head on the door and is gonna go get it healed!" She said holding a thumbs up like it was nothing.

She turned around and saw through the glass door to the inside.

Inside was Misaki and Deidara. But, Deidara was trying to get Misaki's attention and she fainted. "Misaki!" She ran inside. "What happened!?" "Hell if I know!" Deidara said shaking her. Yuki leaned down, put the jackets next to her, and lowered her ear to her mouth.

"Oh thank goodness!" She said getting up and exhaling. "She's just sleeping." She said like a kid. "She didn't get much rest since she's been helping me this morning." He said walking towards them.

"Pain." They all said with also Sasori finally coming inside the house.

"I'll allow her to have this nap. Meanwhile, Yuki you must continue your training." "..Yeah I know."

Pain left with that and left them alone. Yuki got up and faced Sasori.

"Sasori. If it's alright..can we keep on practicing?" "Eh. Alright." The two walked back outside. "What the hell am I supposed to do with her!" He said glancing at Misaki's chest and back at her face. Then he noticed their jackets.

~ _An hour later: 11:00AM _~

Yuki was somewhat panting and still had her guard up. Sasori looked thru the glass door. "Itachi!" He called over.

The onyx eyed man walked outside and joined them. "Take over practicing. I have somewhere to go." Itachi nodded and switched places.

First he looked all over her body and saw all the marks and scratches. Before he could finish making his thoughts she interrupted him.

"C'mon! Don't worry about me!," she said jumping side to side. "I wanna start already!" She said eager. He nodded and took his fighting stance. At first she hesitated.

"What?" "Y..You're not going to use your sharingan?" "Basics first." "Yeah alright."

She sighed in relief and finally got into her stance and stopped hesitating. Yuki ran towards him, that's when their training finally began.

First a couple punches and kicks flew by out of nowhere. Itachi pulled out shurikens between his fingers.

Before it was too late when she noticed him pulling them out. Thankfully right when he threw them she ducked and did a 360° spin. When her body angled to his direction she threw a kick to his stomach.

Just like he grabbed Sasuke's arm in another diff. episode ;), he grabbed her ankle and squeezed it. She grinded her teeth from the pain and finally got out of her daze and took an action. She flipped to the other side of his body with her other leg and she managed to her his hand..when he gripped _that _leg with his _other _hand.

Yuki counteracted by heaving up and punching Itachi's face. But she didn't hit em hard enough since he quickly let go of one of her ankles and grabbed her wrist..

He pushed her away and she did a couple backflips a few feet back, she straightened herself in a couple of seconds and took out a kunai, which she already threw at him.

he swayed left and right easily dodging every move she made. For a while he continued to let this happen, but already getting tired of it he started to perform hand signs.

_Crap! That's probably his fireball jutsu!_

Just like she thought, Itachi said: "fire style, fireball jutsu." Since she didn't have any jutsus to counter it she got away once it shot out his mouth and hid behind a tree.

Luckily, she didn't get burned. She first felt her ring to kill some time then peaked her head and saw Itachi that wasn't there anymore. She gasped and quickly ran away back into the open area.

Right when she did a ball of fire hit the tree right where she was standing before.

"How did you know where I was?" "Since you weren't there, I assumed that you came after me...so..ya know..I ran." She said giggling.

They got back on track and continued fighting. Even though they were fighting she kept staring at his blank face, his onyx eyes and what they truly held inside.

Thinking about what he had to go through. How his genuine face looked right before he died.

From being distracted the kunai in Itachi's hand swung in her direction, fortunately she was able to duck and it didn't scratch her, but it cut her the small piece of her hair band, which made it pop and fall on the ground, leaving her brown hair fall on her shoulders.

She did a hand flip backwards and felt her hair when she got up. She flipped her kunai into fighting position and lifted it up.

She grinned.

"Well this was unexpected." She said mostly to herself. She stopped thinking of Itachi's past and future and got her head into the game.

'**Gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game.' XD**

Once again they continued to fight. Unfortunately even though Yuki ducked from one of the shurikens Itachi threw it cut the ends of her hair.

_AH! I hate fighting with my hair down! How does Misaki do this!  
><em>Without wanting to Yuki started to think about Misaki and wondered how she was doing.

"Focus Yuki," Itachi said snapping her out of her thoughts. Just like before there was a kunai hurling to her, but this one was right near her face, she only managed to sway to the side, but she wasn't fast enough and it sliced her cheek.

Blood started to drip down from it.

Before he could get another hit on her, she counteracted and her kunai clashed with his. Obviously she wasn't a match for him in strength wise, so she fell back. (Not literally just sayin)

She had to do another backflip, when she straightened her back she was very out of breath.

"Let's take a break-" "-No!..not yet. I can make it a l-little longer..I want to..g-get better."

He nodded and they continued fighting. She started using more of her feet this time, and carried her self by keeping her hands on the ground. But she made sure that he couldn't catch her ankle/foot like the last time.

She did a spin and manage to hit his fingers when he was backing away. But still it was his fingers so it didn't do much. She kept throwing her kunais every time she did a kick or a backflip.

Itachi jumped back a few feet and threw shurikens on the ground. Since she was currently on her hands she had to do a spin and flip backwards.

But she also had a move up her sleeve and threw a kunai. Itachi easily moved his body to the left, but slowly from the corner of his eye he saw the tag on the handgrip of the kunai.

His eyes widened a little and he quickly got out the way while she lifted up her fingers.

The kunai hit the tree behind where he previously was before, and exploded.

_So close! _She thought, snapping her finger.

Yuki ran after him and started to punch him, he kept dodging by shifting her arms away and taking steps back, but then she started to get a little faster.

She tried her hardest to hit Itachi, that was her only goal right now, to just knock him out, because that's all she wanted right now. Just to get a good single hit.

She kept punching and soon her hits started to get harder and pierce thru the wind. Finally deciding to make the last and final punch, she did a spin and tried to hit him in the face.

It almost worked though.

Itachi gripped her right wrist and then the left wrist that was coming towards him and stopped her spin. She was now in front of him with her body facing away and her left arm up with his hand gripping it.

"That's enough for now. I'm actually _very, _surprised you were close." He said emphasizing very.

Then he realized that she was extremely out of breath.

"Take a break." "But-" "I'm not asking. You also need to take care of that wound before it gets infected."

She gasped when she realized that she forgot about it.

His grip lightened and his hand moved forwards and touched her face. She lightly jumped from the sting of her wound when his fingers patted it.

"It's not too bad. Still, you should go and get it healed. Also have somewhere to go soon, so our training is over for now. After you finished tending to yourself, wait for Kisame to get back for your kenjutsu practice. Right now I have somewhere else to be anyway."

Itachi left with that in smokes.

Her arm fell down, and her hand turned into a fist. She took a deep breath and unclenched her hand. She smiled.

"Why do I keep thinking about _that_ again?" She said to herself.

Yuki left her thoughts, and walked inside.

She stopped in front of Deidara, and Sasori's room when she did heard faint sounds inside. First she wiped off the blood of her face before lightly knocking.

"Come in." She heard Deidara say inside. She slowly opened the door and peaked her head inside.

She saw Misaki lying on his bed, and Deidara sitting at her feet.

"..W-What are you doing Deidara?!" Yuki said panicking. "Shh! She's sleeping you idiot!" He yelled whispered.

She quietly giggled and came inside while shutting the door gently behind her.

"So..what're you doing..sitting next to her like that?" Yuki said asking with each step she took forward.

"Eh, it's not like that!-shut up..what're you doing here anyway?" "I wanted to see how she was doing..how is she doing?" She said getting serious in the last part. She stood in front of Misaki and moved her bang out of her eye.

"She just needs some sleep like you said. Hey don't worry about her, she seems strong enough to handle something like this." He said reassuring her.

"Yeah, you're right. But..I can't help but worry.."

He gasped when he looked down and finally noticed blood on her hand.

"What happened?" He said grabbing her hand. "Eh..I was training and I kinda got hurt." She said suddenly with her cheek dripping blood again, from the scratch Itachi made with his kunai.

"What's that!" Deidara said jumping up touching her cheek and his face getting red like her blood. Making their face be inches apart.

"Oh that was why I had blood on my hand." "..You're an idiot you know that? Go get that healed." He said with an attitude. But she could tell he was actually worried about her. She smiled and kissed him on his cheek. He blushed.

She smiled and looked back at Misaki before leaving.

When she walked down the hall and felt her shortened hair. Suddenly she bumped into someone. Usually she could catch herself but right now she didn't have the energy to.

But for some reason she had stopped falling. She looked up and noticed he had caught her.

"Thanks Tobi!" She said giggling, he helped her stand up straight and stared at her. "What's wrong, Tobi?"

"..How come Yuki looks different?" "Huh? Oh uh see, I was training with Itachi, and his kunai accidently cut the ends of my hair." She said petting it.

Tobi laughed and jumped all around.

"That makes sense! Yuki's a good girl! And Tobi's a good boy!"

_What does that have to do with anything? _She thought.

Suddenly Tobi stopped and jumped in front of her, touching her cheek. "Why's Yuki bleeding?!" "Oh uh see..Itachi kinda scratched me with his kunai there too." "No! Itachi's not a good boy!" He said holding both of her hands together. "We have to clean Yuki up!" He said dragging her along.

She started to laugh.

He looked over his shoulder while he was hurling to the kitchen, and saw Yuki smiling and laughing.

"What're you laughing at!?" He said seeming embarrassed for some reason. "Tobi you're so funny you know that-..."

Once again she couldn't help but think about what everyone was like. It seemed like everyone in the akatsuki was the complete opposite on the inside of what they acted like..well besides Hidan and Kakuzu.

But she started to think about what Tobi/Obito was actually feeling. How he was still hurting about the loss of his friend, and how that friend was the girl he was in love with and cared for the most.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Tobi stopped in place and 'stared' at her.

"Is something wrong with Yuki?" "Tobi...you really don't..have to act like this in front of me."

There was a dead silence. There was no one around and the only people in the house was them, Misaki and Deidara.

"What does Yuki mean?"

She smacked her forehead in her mind.

"I mean, look Tobi...I know the truth about you, so please. You can stop." She said more gentle on the last part.

He was quiet for a while again. Soon he got closer and cornered her to the wall. He smacked his hand on the wall next to her head.

"What do you know?" He said with his voice very deeper. Yuki didn't seem scared in the least, she still looked happy but just in a calm way, and she kept a small grin on her face. For some reason this was a little funny to her.

"Are you saying you know the truth?" "Yup." She said simply. "Alright then. So you know I am..Madara Uchiha-" "Oh my gosh-Tobi! The truth, as in _the_ truth!."

He gasped and his body lightened up like he was confused.

"I am Madara-" "No you're not! You're the one and only, _Obito_!" He gasped when he heard that name again, then he gripped her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"How the hell do know that? Just who are you!" "Like I said before..I'm Yuki." She said giving a warm smile.

"Look I know it may seem weird, but trust me..I know everything about you guys. Well mostly.."

_They really didn't give off much of a backstory for Hidan and Kakuzu.._

"I know what happened Obito.. in you're past."

His grip lightened and his hand fell.

He'd never stopped thinking about what happened before, but never in reality was he reminded, besides each time he looked at his other eye. The place where he kept the eye that he had given to his best friend, the same one who killed the one he loved.

Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a gentle warmth on him. He looked down and noticed Yuki was hugging him and crying. Obito was confused. "Why are _you_ the one who's crying?" "Be-Because..i-it's just so s-sad!"

He chuckled.

Obito gently placed his hand on her hand and hugged her back.

_What am I doing?_

He was still confused, but this time for _his _actions. He didn't care about her at all, he didn't even know her! But yet, he couldn't help feel attached to her.

Since she looked like, Rin.

~ _Presently_ ~

Itachi and Misaki walked towards the door that led to the outside.

"Careful. Don't trip." "That's very funny Itachi." She said in her same monotone voice.

Once she slid open the door she froze, then smiled.

Up ahead was Yuki and Tobi fighting hand-to-hand combat. She was sweating all over, her hair was down and out and seemed a little shorter, and she had a band aid on her cheek.

"She's an idiot." She said quietly to herself. Itachi stared at her then looked back at the field.

"Would you still like to train?" "Of course, but is there somewhere else where we could train? I don't want to interfere with Yuki's training."

"Of course. But it's outside the hideout-" "-Would Pain accept me leaving the hideout?" "As long as you're with me, then he won't have anything to say."

She nodded and they turned around and left thru the other way.

~ _Training ground #2 ~_

Misaki looked around where they were standing.

It was a small, uninhabited forest that was filled with a small fog, and the clouds covered the sky. In the middle was mostly open space, but around that was large rocks.

First they started off fighting for the beginning of the training, but soon it turned into 'see if Misaki could land a hit on Itachi' training practice.

She was fast, already fast as Yuki after she finished her training. Yet of course she wasn't faster than Itachi, since he was trained his whole life, and this was still new to her.

At first it was hard to comprehend that Yuki was training so much, but now she might have realized why she wanted it so much.

A long time had already seem to pass, and while she kept thinking of Yuki her body started to get faster, the fact that her best friend kept training for four hours made her almost happy, happy enough to make her even snicker. Itachi stared at her wondering what she was thinking about.

Misaki soon kept getting faster, and her punches were getting stronger with every thought.

"You and Yuki seem to be opposites, while when she thinks she can't focus on fighting, while you almost seem to be getting better." Itachi complimented.

"No."

He almost gasped at her sudden response.

"Knowing Yuki she was probably thinking the wrong things at the time. She isn't very good at hiding her emotions either."

_She was most likely thinking about Itachi's past since she has to constantly look at Itachi while they're fighting. _She thought.

"If Yuki's thinking of bad thoughts that made her unfocused, you must be thinking good thoughts, and that's what makes you become better. So tell me, what is Yuki thinking about, and what is it that you're thinking about?"

Misaki was still smiling and they continued to do what they were doing for a little while in silence. Finally she gave her response.

"Yuki was thinking about you. I, was thinking about Yuki." "What do you mean..thinking about me?" "As in..you're past."

She said getting serious in the end part. Itachi almost stopped completely, but then kept dodging when Misaki was very closed to hitting him.

"What do you know?"

"Everything."

He actually gasped once she said that.

"How? Like what?" "It's hard to explain but.." She chuckled. "I know basically everything about you and some other people. When I say everything I mean, you're past, present, future." "Future?" "I know how everything is going to end out." "Everything-"

"Don't worry." Her eyes lowered a bit and she smiled again, "it's going to turn out okay."

He was silent for a while. Just as unexpected as her smile, he smiled too.

"That's good to hear."

As a matter of fact, she even giggled. Itachi opened his mouth when he remembered.

"Actually, you're not the only one here who knows someone past." He said seriously, making her serious also.

"Did Yuki tell you?" "Just a small part?" "What did she say?" "You're sister had died in an accident, you haven't apparently cried in public, since." "That's correct, but..I wouldn't call it an "accident," I would say she was killed."

They continued fighting, and Misaki wasn't making showing emotions.

"Why haven't you cried?" Asked Itachi. She seemed almost confused, it took her a while to answer.

"I..I don't know." She said looking down but still fighting. "Have you cried to yourself?" "..No." Suddenly Itachi stopped, which made her also.

"What's wrong?" She asked acting like her usual self. "You said you know my past. That means you know about the clan massacre, how I had to kill my only family." "I did." "Even _I _cried, even during the time when I had to..-" "Yeah, I also know that." "Why won't you cry?" "Itachi please-" "There's something that you're not dealing with. What is it?" "Itachi.."

Weirdly her throat started to get dry, she gulped but it was still dry. It was a long time since she had felt like this.

Misaki sighed and looked passed next to Itachi and stared at the sky.

"It was about 8 years ago when it happened."

_~ Flashback ~_

_It was already dawn when Misaki and her little sister were outside, helping Misaki practice for her soccer tournament, while Yuki was inside in the kitchen. Misaki and Yuki was 13 years old and her little sister was about 8 years old._

"_Misaki! Mai!" Yuki yelled to the outside from the kitchen._

_The two walked inside, Misaki's hair and bangs was a little bit shorter, also was in a ponytail. _

_Misaki and Yuki only looked a bit younger, and wore the same colors they did before, but for today they wore it in a sports outfit._

_Following behind Misaki was her 8 year old little sister, Mai. She had long black hair in a ponytail like Misaki and looked like a mini version of her, but had light brown eyes instead._

_Misaki patted her sister on the head and gave a warm smile._

"_Thanks for helping me practice." Mai gave a huge smile and giggled. "C'mon I wanna watch the movie now!" "Yeah!" Mai yelled holding a thumbs up running up behind her. "Thanks for teaching her that, Yuki." Misaki said sarcastically._

_Yuki walked out of the kitchen and froze suddenly when she saw the door open._

_A man with wearing a black mask popped out and he held up a gun at her._

"_Mai get out the way!" She said quickly pushing her behind her while ducking._

_The man with the mask came inside with three others following behind, one with a rope around his shoulder._

_Misaki grabbed Mai's arm and put her behind them both._

"_Don't move!" He said still holding up his gun. He walked over and grabbed the two by their arms, he looked over his shoulder and noticed Mai._

"_Huh, trying to hide her? C'mon you too!"_

_Mai stood there wide eyed. "It's okay, come over here next to me." Misaki said calmly like she wasn't scared at all. The man took one step to make Mai jump. She ran over and grabbed on to Misaki's leg._

"_This is a huge one!" One of the robbers said. The third one tied them up and pushed them against the wall._

_It was starting to get darker outside while the moon came up, and the thieves ran all over their house._

"_Turn off all the lights!" The one holding the gun told the other robber. He did was he was told and turned off all the lights._

_The lights were off and it got dark, the light from the moon shined on their face while they continued to sit there tied up._

_The robbers scurried around their house while the first one stayed in front of Mai with his gun pointed to them one by one._

"_Hmm..I wonder who I should kill first." He said with an evil smirk, finally he pointed at Yuki._

"_How about I let you decide." She gasped. "If you can't decide then i'll just have to kill you. Or..I could always decide for myself." He said looking at Mai._

"_No!" She screamed. He laughed._

_It had been already 10 minutes when they stopped taking the looking around and taking the small things into their van._

_The three sat against the wall with their hands tied up with rope, but with their faces either calm or scared._

_He was starting to get tired of waiting for an answer, he smirked and pointed in front of him. Their eyes widened when he pulled the trigger back._

_She closed her eyes and looked away. Her body flinched in a second when it shot._

_Tears started to roll down their faces._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

It went silent between Itachi and Misaki. She looked down and stared at her ring.

"You seemed to have been very attached to your sister."

She chuckled. "She always wanted to be with me..well you know the feeling."

"..What happened afterwards?" "The police came, apparently next door, Yuki's parents had saw thru the window robbers coming into the house."

"Where were your parents?" "Work, they usually didn't have free time." "I see. As you know my father was almost the same. Always busy and concerned about work...do you miss your sister?"

She looked him straight in the eye.

"Of course." She looked back at the sky.

"You know..we had this big tree in our backyard with a large, thick branch. I used to climb to the top all the time and lie there, looking up at the sky. Mai, she was really young so she couldn't climb it. One day, I was up there and she kept saying she wanted to get on top. But, that time she said she wanted to see the world from the way I see it. For some reason that made me want to show her, so I got down and she got on my back while I climbed up again. She was terrified, she kept looking down most of the time."

"Then what happened?" She giggled. "She had to sit on my lap, to make sure she didn't fall off. I remember looking up at the sky with her on that day, I never had a chance to..go up there again with her."

She gripped her hands into a fist. Without knowing, her eyes began to water, then soon fall on her cheeks.

She jumped forward and grabbed Itachi's cloak and began to cry.

"I understand now. You weren't able to cry before because you stopped thinking about the times you had with your sister, and only thought of Yuki."

"Y-You're right!" She said crying out loud. She almost gasped if it wasn't for so many tears running down her face distracting her from when Itachi had held her.

"Itachi!" She said crying out loud once again. He patted her head. "It's okay."

She wiped away her tears.

_This isn't like me. I knew I would one day cry again, but not like this. I've been holding this in too long that I can't control myself._

She still had tears flowing but not as much as before.

_It's true, I do miss her. And it took me until now to realize..that i'm actually sad about it. I was always distant or unemotional about everything. But now I.._

"I think i've finally come in terms with my feelings." She said mostly to herself and looking up into his eyes. "Itachi." She said with a smile.

"Thank you."

He gasped at her sudden change of emotion. "I didn't do much." "No Itachi you did, I wouldn't have came to this if it wasn't for you. And you know what it's like being away from someone you care about the most, so you're the only one who could get me."

"Before you said everything in the future is going to be okay.." "Sasuke will lose his way, but in the process he'll find out the truth and he'll realize what actually needs to be done."

"Does he become strong like I hoped?" "Yes Itachi, he does." She said like she was answering a little kid.

"Oh thank goodness." He hugged her and buried his head on her shoulder. "I knew that he'd be screwed up while he was growing up, but I did everything for him-" "Itachi you don't need to explain. I know." He squeezed tighter.

She was shocked when she heard him making noises. But it wasn't crying.

Itachi was laughing.

His laughter started to grow more and more with each chuckle. He pulled away and he was genuinely smiling and laughing.

She giggled from seeing him laugh so much.

"Actually I didn't know that you could laugh this hard." She said laughing in between. "I'm just very..-" "-Happy?" She answered with a smile.

"Happy, but also relieved. Thank you." "Hm? For what? I didn't really do anything." "Yes.."

_Well then.._

"But you were able to reassure me." "Oh Itachi." She said softly.

Quickly he leaned down and kissed her. She wasn't sure if he was just so happy he wanted to kiss her, or if it was a passionate kiss.

It didn't matter anymore, she couldn't help but go along with it anyway.

~ _A couple hours later; 5:00pm _~

The two stood in front of the door of the Akatsuki base. Itachi's face had turned back to straight and unemotional. However, Misaki was able to seem happy again.

She sighed in relief then opened the door.

_It's good that I can feel this way again._

"Where were you!" Deidara yelled getting her face. She giggled while trying to lightly push him away. He gasped from her change in personality.

In the background she heard muffling sounds, but Deidara was in the way so she couldn't see past him.

"Why are you in a good mood?" "It was just..a very productive training session." "Training! You said you were just going to check on Yuki! Ah whatever." He said mumbling under his breath.

After Deidara had gotten out of her way she noticed Yuki lying on the sofa next to some of the other Akatsuki members sitting down. But she was starting to wake up, and her eyes were half opened. "What happened to her?"

"She over exerted herself." Sasori answered. "I'm fine." She said trying to wave her hand, even barely able to get the words out her mouth.

"Yeah I should've saw that coming. Has she improved?" "Hell yeah." She said smirking with her eyes closed. "It's actually impressive, at first she was okay not as good as you were in our first training. But since when you were sleeping she still trained, and she started to improve already. Actually she's caught up to you already."

Misaki chuckled.

"She isn't the only one who's been training. I haven't been training as much as her, but I know she won't be able to catch up with me now." She said smirking.

"Is that so!" Yuki yelled jumping up with holding up a fist. "You just wait Misaki! After I take another nap it's training time again for me!"

Misaki laughed. Yuki hesitated and was surprised.

"Misaki."

"We'll see about that. See i'm still not tired after my training, I had to stop for Itachi's sake," she said sarcastically, almost bragging and also holding up her fist too, "but now i'm ready for my next training session!"

"Oh really! After I finish my nap i'll have 100x more energy than you! Just wait Misaki! I'll beat you!"

"Alright then it's settled!-" "What the hell is all this yelling for?" Kisame and Pain said walking in. They stopped when the first thing they saw was Misaki and Yuki holding up fist to each other grinning their ass off.

Most surprising was the fact that Misaki was grinning at all.

"Kisame! Don't train her!"

"Kisame! Train me!"

Yuki and Misaki said simultaneously.

Kisame was still confused what was going on but shrugged and agreed.

"Aw man Kisame!" Yuki yelled plopping down on the sofa. "Hey what are you gonna train with! You don't got no sword!" She said making fun of her.

"Don't worry about me, you should get some rest if you wanna catch up." Misaki said laughing and walking away with Kisame.

"Hmph." Yuki looked over and saw Itachi.

_What happened? _She thought while her face getting straight, she lied back down on the sofa and went to sleep.

Only an hour passed and Misaki was exhausted.

"Alright kid, that's enough for today." He said putting down samehada. She put down the branch she used as a sword and threw it into the pile of broken branches she had used before.

"Not bad. You're fast on thinking of your next move, make sure you heal any wounds you have." He said patting her shoulder and walking away. She nodded and sat down under the tree she was once were before, before Pain had given the schedule announcement.

She smiled when she looked up.

_It's definitely not the same, but it still has the same feeling._

"You know I really didn't know what you'd come up with as a sword..this was definitely not expected." She said walking to the outside to join her.

"What did you think I was going to use?" "Well, I thought you would've done the same thing as I did. Borrow someone elses." She said making fun of her.

"That's exactly what I was planning to do." "Hm? Then why didn't you?"

She smiled and looked away.

"I'd be embarrassing if I rushed out to start practicing and then come back inside and ask to borrow someones."

Yuki laughed.

"You can be an idiot sometimes you know that." She said sitting down next to her next to the tree. She looked up with a straight face.

"Back home you'd always sit on top of your backyard tree and stare at the sky." "Yeah. I don't know if you remember..but I once carried Mai up and-" "-Alright what happened!" Yuki yelled facing her now.

"What?" "Something happened. You're laughing with everyone, getting excited about small things, being competitive again. And..you don't ever talk about Mai."

"I know."

Yuki gasped.

"It's been years since the.." "Yeah." She sighed and looked at her ring while also fixing her bangs. "Itachi and me got on this subject, and I told him what happened." "You told him?" "Yeah. Then we started talking about Mai."

"You talked about Mai?" "Yes. Even the tree story, and I guess that was _it_." "W-What was?" "The thing I needed to trigger my emotions." "So..did you finally cry?" Misaki chuckled.

"Yeah."

Yuki sighed in relief and relaxed again.

"That's it?" Asked Misaki. "Hm? What was?" "You're okay with it?" "Of course I am, I mean..I wanted to be the one to help you get threw everything like you did for me. But, i'm just glad you're okay now."

...

"What a minute!" Yuki said jumping up. "Is that all you did during the training!?" Misaki giggled and jumped up too. "Of course not! I was training my ass off in the beginning!" "Oh in the beginning! What happened to middle, and end!"

A blush went across her face.

"Misaki!" Yuki started to stutter some words but couldn't find the right thing to say. "And you said you could beat me, ha!" "Psh I can do it with my hand tied behind my back!"

"Alright then! Fight me!" Yuki yelled. Misaki grinned. "When!?" "Right now!" "Alright if that's what you want!"

Misaki jumped forward for a punch, still smiling. Yuki moved to the right out of the way just in time.

"So I guess it's starting!" "You did say right now didn't you!?" Misaki did a turn for a kick. Yuki grabbed her foot and pulled her towards her. She put her hand into a fist and aimed to punch her.

Even though Yuki was holding Misaki's foot she "limboed" and punched her straight up. Yuki's face flew up and accidentally loosened her grip.

Misaki saw that as an opportunity, and took it. She slid her foot out of her grip and did a backflip.

"Nice move." Yuki complimented. "You too, I didn't expect you to grab my foot."

The two smirked and aimed to punch each other.

_*Like Ino and Sakura ;)*_

It was an inch before they were close enough to touch the other, and they both flipped their bodies around and aimed for a kick or a jab in the stomach.

The two grabbed their side and did a backflip away.

"I'm surprised you got a hit." They said and laughed at the same time. They continued hitting each other while Yuki was grinning her ass off.

"What?" Misaki said smiling. "While you were having _fun _with Itachi," Misaki ears turned red, "I actually learned a jutsu!" She said using her open hand to point at herself.

"A jutsu!" "Yeah how about you find out!" Yuki did a backflip away while doing multiple handsigns.

Misaki thru some kunais and shurikens at her but she easily jumped out the way of each.

_Ah damn! No fair! Itachi only taught me the hand signs, i'm only as good as Sasuke was when he first learned his fireball jutsu!_

"That was a nice episode." Misaki said to herself out loud. "What the hell are you talking about?" Misaki warmly smiled and then ran to throw punches at her.

_Ah! What the hell?! _Yuki thought.

Yuki turned and flipped as much as she could to avoid getting hit, and still continuing her hand signs.

That's when Misaki pulled out her kunai and started using it, almost like a sword.

"Hey!-" "-It's not cheating." Misaki said already knowing what she was going to say. Misaki scratched her hand with her kunai, and her hand started to drip blood.

"Sorry." She said apologizing while still continuing to try to hit her. "Ah it's fine girl." She said evilly laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Water-style! Water whirl technique!" Yuki yelled.

Misaki looked around and saw two small whirlpools on each side of her. Water started to spiral out and aimed to hit her.

...

It had splashed her face.

Yuki started to bust out laugh. "What was that?! You basically gave me a bath." "Psh did you really think i'd master a jutsu _that _easily!?" The two smiled and started to laugh.

"To be honest Itachi taught me a jutsu too, but I'm only as good as Sasuke was when he first learned it-" "-Oh I LOVE THAT EPISODE! IT'S SO CUTE!"

They smiled and plopped down on the ground.

Misaki stared at her hand, "you should go take care of that," she said seriously.

The blood was still dripping out and started to fall on the ground.

"Yeah it's looking pretty bad." She heaved herself up and walked to the inside and closed the door behind her.

She walked thru the hallway and focused her energy threw her palm, that's when a blue glow started to form. She put more chakra in her hand and held on to her wound. Slowly, as in _very _slowly the scratch was starting to patch up.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_Just do it." He said. "Tobi I don't think I can do it.." "Yuki, without a doubt..you're a healing type." "But how do you know?" "Yuki, please try." She did what he told her to and her chakra started to glow in her hand._

_She placed it on a small scratch she had on her arm, and then it disappeared._

_Her eyes widened. "Yuki! You're are a healer!"_

_~ End of Flashback ~_

The blood had stopped but the scratch was still there.

She stopped in place and lowered her head, her face was serious, she gripped her hand into a fist and tried to hold back the tears.

_Misaki..._

The door opened next to her.

"Hm? Yuki..what happened?"

She jumped on him and hugged him, then started to cry and laugh. He managed to stand but went back a couple steps.

He managed to kick the door closed.

"I'm sorry, Deidara." Yuki said still smiling. "I'm so happy!" She said bursting into tears again.

"What hell? About what?"

She started to laugh.

"Misaki. I'm so happy for her!" "Misaki?"

Sighed and told him about her (Misaki's) past.

...

"Damn.." "Yeah," she giggled. "But..now she was finally able to fully get over it, and now..she's the Misaki I knew years ago."

She looked up and smiled at him.

He put her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her.

Inevitably she gave in and kissed back.


	5. Chapter 3

It was late at night, the wind was blowing thru their hair and a full moon was out, shining on their face.

They stood there facing each other.

"What are we going to do?"

She sighed and looked down and said, "I don't know."

"I don't' want to leave." "Me neither. But, we can't stay here forever..." "I know." ...

"I think there might be a way for us to get back."

She gasped.

"Misaki! How?!"

"Yuki, please calm down. I don't know if it'll work."

Yuki gripped her hand into a fist and looked away.

"But.."

"We have to try.." "-Why?"

She was speechless, there was no way to answer that besides saying: "we have to go home." But she knew she would say that _this _was her home.

"It's only an idea. I don't know if it'll work." "I think I know what your idea already is."

"_Get drunk again_." They said simultaneously.

~ _In the morning _~

Yuki woke up and saw that the room was blazing with sunlight. A couple minutes later she finally was adjusted to the light and noticed Misaki wasn't in her bed.

_Ah what a weird dream..._

She gasped.

"WAIT! MISAKI!"

She jumped out from her covers and ran into the bathroom. The only person there was Kisame brushing his teeth.

"Heyy k-kid chan't jhyou knohck?" He tried to say.

She slammed the door and ran out of their room. While she was running she looked thru each room that had an opened door to see if Misaki was in there.

Finally she entered the kitchen and saw, Konan and Pain eating breakfast.

"Where do you keep your booze!? Did you see Misaki!?"

They stopped in place and seemed confused. Pain finished chewing while he was pointing to a cabinet above the sink.

Yuki opened it and saw bottles of beer and whisky all brand new. She sighed, but still didn't give up.

_Maybe she found out a different way.._

"Where's Misaki!?" "How should we know?" Pain said getting grumpy. "Did you check your room?" "Yeah!" "Did you check everyone elses room..that's awake?" "Yeah, yeah."

"...Did you check the training field?" Konan suggested.

She gasped and her eyes widened, she gave a big grin and yelled thanks while running out of the kitchen to the outside.

She threw the door open.

"Misaki!"

Misaki was outside sparring with Deidara. Misaki turned to Yuki and got punched in the face while Deidara was also looking at her.

"Ah!" "Sorry!" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Misaki!" Yuki started to burst into tears and started laughing while running and jumping on to her.

"What the hell is the matter with you. You act like I don't see you everyday." She said smiling.

"Mi..M-Misaki!" She said in a 'small kid crying' voice. She started laughing, crying, seemed angry and basically acted a little bit of everything.

"I-I thought..I thought..yo-you.."

Misaki smacked her forehead. "Say it clearly." She said also wiping some of her tears off her cheek.

"MISAKI! I thought you left me!" "Left you-..."

Finally she understood what she was trying to say.

"Yuki!" She said yelling at her. "I would _never _leave without you! Get that straight."

"Y-You wouldn't?" "Of course not. Why would you think I would!?" "B-Because, you said you wa-wanted to go home, and when I woke up you weren't there, and you're bed was made, and..and I couldn't find you anywhere." She said sobbing and smiling.

"What the hell is going on?" Deidara said. "What are you an idiot!? You can't find her and then you think she left you forever!?"

"Deidara, don't yell at her." Misaki said like a mother.

Deidara opened his mouth and pointed. "Don't baby her!"

"But Yuki you act like you don't know me though. You know I always fix my bed after I wake up."

"Yeah, but I thought you didn't go to bed at all, and then I didn't know you'd be practicing this early."

"Yeah well me and Deidara were talking and decided might as well do something. Right Deidara?"

"Yeah! Maybe if you woken up earlier you would've been here too!" He said yelling at her again.

Yuki held on to Misaki tighter. Soon she started to laugh.

"Ha ha! Sorry Misaki." She said in a kid voice. "I'm gonna go eat some breakfast now!" She said again in a kid voice then ran back inside.

~ _Misaki _~

"Hey Deidara?" Misaki asked while looking at her ring. "What?" "Do you know where Itachi is?"

"I-Itachi!? What am I not good enough for you!?" "W-What no! I just wanted to ask him some stuff." "Hmph fine. He's in his room." "Thanks Dei-Dei." "Ah stop calling me that!"

She giggled and ran inside to Itachi's door, right when she was about to knock the door had opened.

"What?" She looked up. "Oh sorry Kisame, is Itachi there?" "Yeah, I was just about to leave." Kisame grinned.

"Don't have _too _much _fun _in there!" He yelled while walking away. The two gasped, then she walked in and closed the door.

He was coming out of the bathroom when he heard Kisame yell that and saw Misaki coming in.

"Misaki? What's wrong?" He said already coming to her and placed his hand against the wall next to her head.

"Itachi. I'm going to miss you."

Almost a half hour passed and Misaki had explained about her real life and the show Naruto, even told him about Yuki's past and about telling her about Sasori's story that lifted her up.

They were now on his bed and he was surprised.

"Misaki.." "Itachi. I have to go soon." She said moving her bang out the way. "Misaki I don't want you to go. Why don't you stay?" He said moving it for her. "I have a home to go back to-" "-_This _can be your home."

She gasped, she never expected Itachi to say that and not Yuki. He sighed.

"Okay."

"..What?" "I can't tell you to just stay here and leave your family..I would never want to leave my family if I could still be with them-" "-Itachi please I know."

"I know. Misaki, some way I will be with you. I haven't felt this way in a very long time-Misaki, I want to be with you."

"Itachi, but there's no way-" "-Then i'll have to find a way."

She was shocked, that was something that Naruto would say. He must've been very determined about this.

"Itachi. If you find me, I won't complain."

They smiled.

Once Misaki had left, Deidara ran inside and caught up with Yuki. He hand against the wall next to her head, placed his other hand on her cheek and kissed her.

She took his hand and dragged him into his room, thankfully no one else was inside. "There's something I wanna talk about." She leaned up and kissed him gain. Minutes later they slightly pulled apart.

"You know, before you said you wanted to talk, and...this isn't really talking." He said smiling..

"Oh sorry." She said rubbing the back of her neck. "Deidara."

Now they were both serious.

"Deidara..I don't want to leave." "Leave? Is Pain sending you on a-" "-No.."

She started to innocently smile and laugh.

"What did you do?" "Huh I mean I didn't really _do _anything..see..okay i'll just say it. I'm actually from a different universe."

"Universe? Is this some kind of jutsu." "No. See in my universe, jutsu don't exist, actually I know everything about you guys is because it was a..show." "My life was a tv show?"

"Not exactly, because it wasn't specifically about you, it was mostly about the 9-tails jinchuuriki, Itachi kinda, Itachi's brother who was teammates with the jinchuuriki, and their sensei, the akatsuki in general kinda, and some other people kinda.."

"What happens to the Akatsuki?" "I..don't think you want to know. But in the end..everyone gets a happy ending." "That seems good to hear."

Then she talked about everything in her life, and even more about the show.

He placed his hand on hers. "Truthfully, _Yuki_." He said dragging out her name before kissing her once again.

"I don't want you to leave. But if you do, i'll have no choice but to chase you." He grabbed her by the waist and was on top of her on his bed.

She smiled. "I hope when you chase me, that you'll find me."

The four walked outside their door an hour later and stopped in place when they saw each other.

"What were you guys doing..;)" Yuki said winking at them. "What were we doing? What were you doing?" Misaki said back.

She stuttered while saying: "psh the same thing you doin!" Also saying it quieter. "Well I was talking about..us leaving."

Yuki got serious also. "Oh, actually I was too." "I think it'd be better if we left."

Everyone gasped when Misaki said that, well besides Yuki since she already heard her say that.

"You said you didn't want to leave." Itachi said. "Of course I don't. But.." "We should tell Pain-" "-I already did this morning. I told him the way we can also get back."

Everyone looked at the ground.

"What did he say?" "He said, we're still going to be his apprentice when ever we're here." She said smiling.

Yuki gasped. "Maybe if we drink again in the real world!-" "-Yuki..you know it doesn't work like that."

She sighed and hid her face. "I know."

Many hours had past and it was already sunset. Misaki and Yuki were outside training/fighting once again.

There were less bruises on them unlike before and they were less tired. "It's only been a few days and we've already learned taijutsu to a chunin level, and mastered a jutsu. Yuki it's kind of weird for me to say this but..we're hella awesome." She said grinning.

Yuki had a huge dumb smile and held up a thumbs up. "No doubt about that!"

Misaki held up a hand sign, right when she did Yuki started doing multiple. Misaki was doing a couple more hand signs but not as fast as Yuki.

"Water-Style: Water Whirl Technique!"

"Fire-Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The pond near them was starting to form circles and then shot up directed to Misaki. But she held out her hand over her mouth and shot out fire.

The fire and water clashed with each other and canceled out into steam. The two looked at each other and smiled being pleased with themselves.

Finally they noticed the sun wasn't fully there anymore and decided to go in. Once they opened the door to the inside they noticed the lights weren't on.

"Did everyone go on a mission?" "Did they catch a jinchuuriki?" They walked down the hall and felt their way thru until it left them in an open space.

"Are we in the living-"

"SURPRISE!"

The lights magically turned on and all of the akatsuki members were around them.

"Whattttt?" Yuki said confused. Misaki chuckled. The two stared at either Deidara or at Itachi both holding up bottles of vodka.

"But.."

Itachi walked over to Misaki, and Deidara walked over to Yuki.

"_Like I said before," _Itachi started off whispering in her ear. "_I find you."_

"_I told you that if you leave i'll chase you. I can't chase you if you don't run." _Deidara said a little more aggressively.

The two smiled while they handed them a cup of alcohol. Misaki and Yuki looked at each other, grinning. Then they both chugged it down together.

"Alright let's get drunk!" Yuki yelled. "Oh hell yeah!" Hidan yelled already getting started.

Everyone took a drink, even Itachi and started talking and laughing.

Misaki walked to Pain.

"Like I said before, whenever you're _here_, you're _our _apprentice, even if you are from out of this world. You're _our: OUT OF WORLD, APPRENTICES!" _Pain yelled, and everyone cheered holding up their drinks.

**tee hee see what I did there? :P**

Misaki and Yuki took another gulp at their drinks and laughed.

"Misaki like I said before! '_I'd keep him in my closet'_!" "Hey like _I _said before, '_I'd definitely do some stuff with him'_." They both busted out laughed.


	6. The End

End: Both wake up in the real world, wants to go back. They give up, both get to their house and they wake up in the middle of the night from something. Turns on the light its who it was before.

xxx **The End **xxx

She had finally woke up and everything was dark.

It must've still been midnight.

She looked thru her blinds and enjoyed the feeling of the moons light across her face. Everything had felt different somehow. She gasped and ran to turn on the light.

It was her normal bedroom.

She ran out of her room, down the stairs out her living, opened the door, and stopped dead in her tracks outside.

In front of her was Misaki, also panting and worrying. The two ran to each other and hugged each other. Yuki started to cry.

"It's okay, Yuki." "B-But Misaki! Maybe if we get drunk-" "-You already said this." "Oh yeah." She gasped. "So it wasn't a dream!" "Somehow..it wasn't. But, it's better to forget."

"Misaki!"

"There's nothing we can do about it. We can't go back."

Yuki sighed and gave in.

...

"Alright."

"You should go get some rest." Misaki let go and walked to her house. Yuki slowly walked away to her house.

She got up stairs and went to sleep.

~ **_An hour later, Yuki _**~

Suddenly she woke up for some reason and felt _something_. "Misaki?"

She looked up and tried to see throughout the darkness. Then she saw from the light that was shining on their face.

~ **_Misaki_**

The same thing had happend to Misaki that it did with Yuki. She looked around and felt something on her. She turned on her lamp.

**_Misaki and Yuki gasped_**


End file.
